1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a lighting device including light emitting diodes (LEDs).
2. Discussion of the Background
Most lighting in homes, offices, parks, etc. is provided via fluorescent and incandescent lamps. However, these types of light sources are not environmentally friendly, tend to have limited or short life spans and have high power consumption. Thus, the costs of operating and maintaining these related art types of lighting sources are significant, especially when considering many light sources are turned on at a single instance.